Broken Dreams
by sana-23
Summary: Der Krieg scheint fast für die weiße Seite verloren, da holt Dumbledor Hilfe aus einer anderen Welt.Doch Harry scheint nicht einverstanden und es brodelt unter der Oberfläche, warum scheint der Phönixorden Harry zu hassen?
1. Andere Welten

**Titel: **Broken Dreams

**Summary: **Der Krieg scheint fast für die weiße Seite verloren, da holt Dumbledor Hilfe aus einer anderen Harry scheint nicht einverstanden und es brodelt unter der Oberfläche, warum scheint der Phönixorden Harry zu hassen?

**Warnings: **Wahrscheinlich in späteren Kapiteln m/m, aber keine lemons, höchsten Andeutungen**  
Disclaimer: **Wer hätte das gedacht, aber weder Harry Potter, noch Herr der Ringe gehören mir, ich spiele nur profitlos ein wenig mit den Charakteren, Standorten und Verläufen

**Autor's Note: **Als ich mit dieser ff anfing, gab's noch keinen 6 und 7 Band, es kann sein, dass ich sie ein wenig einbeziehe aber dies wird sich dann zeigen.

Ich kann keine regelmäßigen Updates versprechen, aber ich habe nach Ewigkeiten mal wieder Zeit und Motivation gefunden (und meine alten Notizen) weshalb es durchaus Hoffnung gibt, dass diese ff doch fertig geschrieben wird.

**Broken Dreams**

**Prolog**

Dunkelheit umfing mich. Es war kein Ausgang zu sehen, sie hielt mich gefangen, kalt und grausam. Sie zeigte mir Dinge, die ich nie mehr sehen, ja, an die ich nicht mal mehr denken wollte.

Man hatte mir gesagt, dass egal wie dunkel es ist und egal wie einsam man sich fühlt, es wird, und sei es noch so klein, immer ein Licht geben, man müsste es nur finden.

Doch das stimmte nicht, denn egal wo ich auch suchte und unter welchen Stein ich nachsah, ich fand es nicht.

Sie hatten alle gelogen, denn mein Licht war erloschen, mein Licht, dass mir Kraft gegeben und zum weitermachen animiert hatte. Jetzt war ich allein, gefangen in der Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit, ohne etwas, dass mir Hoffnung geben könnte.

* * *

Es regnete.

Es regnete immer wenn er getötet hatte.

Der Mond schien hell leuchtend, den Eindruck vermittelnd, es wäre alles in Ordnung.

Doch das Schlachtfeld, besudelt von Blut, Leichen und Tod strafte ihn Lügen.

Leichter Geruch von Verwesung holte ihn ins Jetzt zurück, verdrängte seine Gedanken, in denen er bis eben eingesperrt gewesen war.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Schmerzen in seiner Brust, er war mit einem Schwert getroffen worden und sein schwarzer Umhang war zerrissen.

Gerade wollte er sich um die Wunde kümmern als ihn mehrere Magiewehen erreichten. Sie schienen von einer Magieexplosion zu stammen, denn etwas anderes, dass, dass solche Macht freisetzen konnte kannte er nicht.

Eine Magieexplosion konnte nur durch eine Störung des Zeit- Raum- Zentrum verursacht werden, aber jeder der über die Existenz eines solchen informiert war und das waren wirklich wenige, kannte auch die drastischen und gefährlichen Folgen einer solchen Störung und würde nicht einmal närrisch genug sein, überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, sie hervorzurufen.

Er war jedoch neugierig, was gestört worden war. Die eine Option war eine Zeitreise in Zukunft oder Vergangenheit, wobei ersteres sehr unwahrscheinlich war, denn es erforderte sehr viel Macht, da es viele Alternativzukunften gab, die durch verschiedene Entscheidungen hervorgerufen wurden und eine solche Alternative lang genug festzuhalten um hinein schlüpfen zu können, war so gut wie unmöglich.

Eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit schloss er ebenfalls aus, da dies ein sogar noch gefährlicheres Unterfangen darstellte, als in die Zukunft zu reisen, da man durch jede Bewegung, ja den bloßen Aufenthalt in der Vergangenheit die Gegenwart veränderte und es sehr leicht passieren konnte, dass wenn man zu weit in die Vergangenheit reiste, eine Welt in eine Zeitschleife gefangen wurde aus dem einfachen Grund, dass es immer nur so viel Leben in einer Welt gab, wie die Erde und Magie bereit war zu geben und durch eine Zeitreise dieses Natur gesetzt gebrochen und so die Erde zu stark belastet wurde. Das war auch der Grund warum man höchstens drei Tage in die Vergangenheit reisen durfte, aber eigentlich sogar das ohne spezielle Erlaubnis des Ministeriums verboten war.

Eine weitere Option war ein Tor in eine Alternativdimension oder andere Welt.

Eine Alternativdimension kam ihm sinnlos vor, schließlich war es die selbe Zeit nur die Zeitlinie war anders verlaufen, da andre Entscheidungen getroffen worden waren, was dazu führen konnte, dass dort z.B. Leute lebten die hier längst tot waren und umgekehrt.

Allerdings konnte man gerade dadurch die Menschen der verschiedenen Dimensionen nicht vergleichen, da die Leute die hier z.B. auf der Seite des Ministeriums standen, es dort vielleicht nicht taten und im Extremfall Rebellen waren die es stürzen wollten.

Also blieb nur eine andere Welt übrig, aber was würde ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt bringen?

Die Magieexplosion kam eindeutig aus Hogwarts und die einzige Person die dort mächtig genug war ein Tor zu öffnen, war Dumbledor, aber was wollte Dumbledor mit einem solchen Tor?

Er war sich sicher, dass es nichts war, dass ihm gefallen würde.

Aber nur die Zeit allein würde zeigen, wie sich diese Störung oder Veränderung auf den Krieg auswirken würde, denn das sie es tun würde, war unvermeidlich.

Sich nochmals umsehend verbrannte er die Leichen und ließ das Blut verschwinden, bis nur noch die von Wind davongetragene Asche an das Geschehen erinnerte.

Dann apparierte er.


	2. Von Verbündeten und Feinden

**2. Kapitel**

Reges Treiben herrschte in Hogwarts Fluren. Eben erst waren ihre neuen Verbündeten angekommen und die Mitglieder des Phoenixordens beeilten sich, in die Große Halle zu kommen.

Seit Sirius Black's Tod war das ehemalige Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phoenix, Grimmauldplatz 12, für seine Mitglieder unauffindbar geworden. Die immer dringlicheren Treffen wurden jetzt in Hogwarts abgehalten.

Seit des offiziellen Kriegsbeginns hatten, aufgrund der zunehmenden öffentlichen Angriffe Voldemorts, immer mehr Menschen Zuflucht gesucht.

Die Schule war geschlossen und in einen Zufluchtsort umfunktioniert worden. Gleichzeitig war sie eine der wenigen Bastionen der Lichtzauberer, die noch übrig waren.

Ein fröhliches Lachen hallte nach langer Zeit wieder durch die Gänge des Schlosses, denn mit jedem dazugekommenen Krieger fühlten die Bewohner wieder Hoffnung auf einen guten Ausgang des Krieges.

Es war zu lange her, dass man an eine friedliche Zukunft auch nur hatte denken können, so dass man jetzt die Gelegenheit wieder etwas Freude zu empfinden fest umklammerte, denn solche Gelegenheiten gab es in diesen dunklen Zeiten nur selten.

In der hellen Aufregung bemerkte jedoch niemand die in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt, die auf das Schloss zueilte.

Mit einem Donner flogen die Türen der Großen Halle auf und sicherten der eintretenden Person die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden.

Das Gesicht der eher zierlich, doch unübersehbar männlichen Person war unter einer schwarzen Robenkapuze versteckt.

Sofort richteten alle Ordensmitglieder ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Unbekannten, denn schwarz war die Farbe des Feindes und seiner Anhänger, doch der Fluch auf ihren Lippen erstarb als Dumbledor mit hallender Stimme das Wort erhob: „Wer bist du und was willst du? Nicht einmal die dümmsten Todesser würden sich nach Hogwarts wagen."

„Aber, aber Albus, du hast mich doch gerufen. Werden hier alle Gäste hier so begrüßt" spottete der Fremde.

„ Harry?" überrascht trat Nymphadora Tonks vor. Nur zögernd nahmen die Ordensmitglieder ihre Zauberstäbe runter und nur die wenigsten stecken sie weg.

Sich der allgemeinen Anspannung bewusst bat Dumbledor: „ Harry, wenn du in meinem Büro warten würdest."

Der Angesprochene ignorierte den verschleierten Befehl und schaute sich entspannt um. Es war offensichtlich, das er in den Ordensmitgliedern keine Gefahr sah, denn er hatte während des Austauschs kein einziges Mal seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

Die „neuen Verbündeten" von denen er auf seinem Weg zu Großen Halle schon so viel gehört hatte, waren unübersehbar.

Sie saßen ganz am Rand der Halle an einem langen Tisch, der den nun durch kleinere Tischen ersetzten Haustischen ähnelte und hatten das sich vor ihnen abspielende Spektakel ruhig beobachtet.

Er musterte sie etwas genauer, viele von ihnen waren offensichtlich nicht menschlich. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass es Wesen aus einer anderen Welt waren, hätte er sie für etwas zu groß geratene Elfen ohne Flügel gehalten.

Die spitzen Ohren und das Leuchten, dass im Dunkeln des anbrechenden Abends nur noch mehr hervorstach, sprach jedenfalls für seine Theorie.

Bei einem zweiten Blick vielen ihm jedoch auch andere Wesen auf, wenn man sie so nennen konnte, denn diese waren eindeutig menschlich.

Einer von ihnen war offensichtlich ein Zauberer, der lange weiße Stab, die Robe und der lange Bart bestätigten ohne Zweifel jedes Klischee.

Er erkannte auch mehrere „normale" Menschen, manche der Anwesenden trugen Kronen.

Wenn man die Kleidung und Waffen hinzunahm und die dazwischen gesprenkelten Zwerge, die offensichtlich versucht waren Abstand von den leuchten Wesen zu halten, konnte er sich schon denken, aus welcher Welt diese Verbündeten stammten.

Wortlos beendete er seine Musterung, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Halle in Richtung Dumbledors Büro.


	3. Von Gesprächen und Mythen

Autor's Note: Hier wäre das nächste Kapitel. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, jeden Freitag zu updaten, aber ich bräuchte noch eine Beta, wenn jemand Lust hat, einfach per review oder message melden^^

**Von Gesprächen und Mythen**

Ungeduldig warteten der Phoenixorden auf Dumbledor, der schon seit einiger Zeit aus der Großen Halle verschwunden war, zweifellos um mit Harry Potter, dem ehemaligen Goldjungen, zu reden.

Nicht wenige verzogen bei dem Gedanken wütend das Gesicht.

Seit man bestimmte Tatsachen über den Goldjungen herausgefunden hatte, war der Orden nicht gut auf Harry Potter zu sprechen, jedoch gaben sich beide Parteien Mühe diesen Zustand vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verheimlichen, denn man war sich einig, dass es der Moral der Leute sehr schaden würde, zu erfahren, dass die Hauptanführer ihrer Seite, anstatt den Feind, sich gegenseitig bekriegten.

Außerdem war der Orden auch unter sich beim Thema Harry Potter sehr dividiert. Diejenigen, die Harry Potter persönlich kannten, unterstützen diesen und versuchten die Meinung des Orden zugunsten Harry Potters zu beeinflussen, Dumbledors Schweigen zu diesen Thema erschwerte dies jedoch.

So gab es eher einen wackeligen Waffenstillstand, in dem beide Parteien versuchten möglichst Neutral miteinander umzugehen, anstatt sich gegenseitig verbal oder auch mal mit Flüchen zu zerreißen.

Dieser ohnehin schon unsichere Waffenstillstand kam jedoch jedes mal stark ins Wanken, wenn Gespräche zwischen Dumbledor und dem Jungen-der-Lebte unvermeidbar waren.

Da es meist nur schlechte Nachrichten waren, die ausgetauscht werden mussten, besserte sich die Stimmung nicht wirklich.

Das der Goldjunge sich aufgrund der neusten Ereignisse nicht gerade vor Freude überschlagen würde, nun zumindest darüber war man sich ungewohnt einig.

Die andauernde Abwesenheit des Anführers des Phoenixordens machte nicht wenige nervös, war Harry James Potter doch, wenn wütend, für seine Magieausbrüche berüchtigt.

Das einzige, was die Ordensmitglieder davon abhielt, in Dumbledors Büro zu stürmen um sich von seinem Wohlergehen zu überzeugen, war wohl der Mangel an splitterndem Glas, Schreie, Krachen und anderen ähnlichen Indizien, die bis jetzt solche Magieausbrüche immer begleitet hatten.

Ein unüberhörbares Aufatmen ging durch die Reihen des Ordens als die beiden Vermissten unversehrt, wenn auch nicht gerade gut gelaunt eintraten.

„ Da du dich weigerst, mehr als drei Personen mitzunehmen, werde ich mich wohl mit dem Orden und unseren Gästen absprechen müssen.", man hörte deutlich die Unzufriedenheit in Dumbledors Stimme.

Wie auf Stichwort erhoben sich ein paar der „Gäste," die wohl die Anführer der Gruppe darstellten und verließen zusammen mit Dumbledor und dem Großteil des Ordens den Raum.

Mit einem kurzen Blick merkte er, dass nur ein paar der neueren Ordensmitglieder übrig waren, die sich jedoch sichtlich unwohl dabei fühlten, mit ihm ohne Dumbledors Schutz in einem Raum zu sein und ebenfalls das Weite suchten.

Sich jetzt allein den „neuen Verbündeten" gegenüberstehend, entschied er dich für die erste und einzige Lösung auf die Frage, was er nun tun sollte, die ihm in den Kopf kam und rief mit einem Finger schnippen eine Hauselfe zu sich: „ Winky, bring unseren Gästen doch bitte etwas zu essen, ich bin sicher, sie sind hungrig von der langen Reise"

„Sofort, Meister Harry Potter, Sir, Winky freut sich etwas für Meister Harry Potter, Sir, tun zu können.", strahlend verbeugte sich die Hauselfe und verschwand mit einem ,Plop‛.

Sich wieder allein unter den durchdringenden Blicken wiederfindend, ließ er seine eigenen über die Versammelten wandern.

Wenn er sich nicht irrte, waren ein Großteil von ihnen Elben, unsterbliche Wesen des Lichts, ebenfalls ein größer Teil Menschen und der Rest Zwerge.

Alle sahen ihn wachsam an und hatten nicht auch einige ihre Hände auf ihren Waffen gelegt?

Ohne Zweifel hatten sie die angespannte Reaktion auf sein Ankunft bemerkt und reagierten jetzt entsprechend darauf. Vielleicht aber hatten sie auch nur gespürt, dass er gefährlich war, gefährlicher als anderen, die gerade auf Hogwarts weilten.

Was auch immer es war, zumindest schienen sie nicht unfähig in Kampfsituationen zu sein oder hatten zumindest die „Immer-Wachsam"- Lektion gut gelernt.

Solange sie im Kampf nicht behinderten, war es ihm eigentlich egal. Wenn sie ihre Waffen auch noch tatsächlich benutzen konnten, würden sie seine Erwartungen sogar noch übertreffen, denn er traute dem Orden durchaus zu, irgendwelchen hirnrissigen Politiker um Hilfe zu bitten, die den Krieg dann „friedliche" in den Griff bekommen wollten.

Bis jetzt hatte der Orden sich nämlich jegliche Mühe gegeben, ihm Steine in den Weg zu legen und jede ausweglose Situation noch auswegloser zu machen. Das hatte man davon, Leute im Krieg Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen, die keine Ahnung von Kämpfen, Strategien, geschweige denn Krieg hatten.

Amateure in ein Gefecht zu schicken kam Schafen auf der Schlachtbank gleich.

Das war jedoch nicht sein Problem. Zumindest war es bis eben nicht sein Problem gewesen.

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich, als er an das Gespräch mit Dumbledor zurückdachte.

Er hatte sich ja denken können, dass es einen Hacken geben würde und wieder ein mal war er derjenige, der für den Orden geradestehen musste.

Es wäre schließlich seltsam gewesen, wenn ihre neuen Bündnispartner nicht ihre eigenen Absichten hätten, wer setzte schon selbstlos sein Leben für Fremde in Gefahr. Aber er zweifelte daran, dass sie hier finden würden, was sie suchten.

Eine_ Reine Seele, _es war lächerlich, im Krieg war schließlich niemand unschuldig und sollte es tatsächlich eine solche _Reine Seele_ gegeben haben, dann zweifelte er daran, dass ihr Besitzer lange überlebt hatte.

Er selbst hielt sie für ein Mythos. Ein Seele, deren Besitzer niemandem wissentlich Schaden zufügen konnte ohne sich selbst in Unheil zu stürzen, nicht mal um sich selbst zu verteidigen? Unmöglich, dass so jemand lange überleben konnte. Es wäre ihm egal gewesen, wenn Dumbledor ihn nicht _gebeten_ hätte, ihnen zu helfen. Als hätte er nichts besseres zu tun!

Er war sich aber sicher, dass ihre Bündnispartner früh genug bemerken würden, dass eine solche Seele hier nicht hätte überleben können

Ein leises ,Plop‛ riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und machte ihn auf Winkys Erscheinen aufmerksam.

„ Meister Harry Potter, Sir, das Essen ist fertig, soll Winky es anrichten?"

„Ja, tu das Winky. Doch vorher, etwas anderes, ich weiß, dass Hauselfen die Elbensprache beherrschen. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du ihnen das Essen mit meinen besten Wünschen bringen könntest. Ich habe noch zu tun, deshalb kümmere dich bitte um sie, nun entschulde mich, ich muss los.", mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry Potter um und verließ die Große Halle, die Gäste der kleinen Hauselfe überlassend.


	4. Anspannung

**Kapitel 4**

Der morgen des nächsten Tages dämmerte bereits als Harry Potter auf das Schloss Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Er hatte eine lange Nacht hinter sich und war erleichtert festzustellen, dass das Schloss trotz der Aufregung des vergangenen Tages zu dieser Morgenstunde wie ausgestorben war. Dies lag garantiert nicht an Mangel an Leuten sondern lediglich daran, dass so früh die einzigen die wach waren, die Hauselfen und die Nachtwachen waren, die das Gelände und die Zinnen des Schlosses patrouillierten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich die frühe Uhrzeit zu nutze machte um im Schloss ein und auszugehen ohne die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Orden auf sich zu lenken. Dieser hegte auch ohne seine dauernde Anwesenheit genug Animosität gegen ihn als dass er sie auch noch reizen wollen würde. Es wäre schließlich kontraproduktiv seine wenn auch sehr widerwilligen Verbündeten in reiner Selbstverteidigung zu töten und er zweifelte ernsthaft daran, dass wenn er den ein oder anderen von ihnen ausschaltete, der Orden besser auf ihn zu sprechen wären. Wüsste er nicht, dass der widerwillige Friede endgültig daran zerbrechen würde, wäre er mehr als nur ein mal versucht gewesen, es auszuprobieren, nun ehrlich gesagt, war ihm der Gedanke auch öfters aus nicht ganz so strategischen Gründen gekommen. Aber was sollte man machen, anscheinend gehörte dauerhafter Schaden an Bündnispartnern zum schlechten Ton. Wer hätte das gedacht.

Als Harry am dem steinernen Wasserspeier ankam war er nicht wirklich überrascht als dieser sofort den Weg frei machte. Nur weil die Mitglieder des Ordens seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkten, hieß das nicht, dass deren Anführer es ebenfalls nicht tat. Es war beinah unmöglich das Schloss zu betreten ohne das Dumbledor davon erfuhr und er hatte auch nicht versucht sein Anwesenheit geheim zu halten. Warum sollte er auch? Er war schließlich nur hier um mit Dumbledor zu reden und er bevorzugtes es, den alten Mann nicht extra wecken zu müssen. Es war leichter, die Schutzzauber ihre Arbeit tun zu lassen und so Dumbledor auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen.

Ob er zu einem angemesseneren Zeitpunkt hätte herkommen können? Natürlich, aber wo bliebe da denn der Spaß? Außerdem war der Orden nicht die einzigen, die einen Groll hegen konnten. Er hatte inzwischen auch mehr als genug Erfahrung darin gesammelt. Er lächelte.

Albus Dumbledor schreckte aus dem Schlaf als die Schutzzauber ihn über eine Durchbrechung alarmierten. Das kein lauter durchdringender Alarm durch das Schloss schalte, war eines der Indizien dafür, dass der Neuankömmling keine Gefahr darstellte. Ein anderes war, dass er bereits wusste, wer der Eindringling war. Es gab nur zwei Leute außer ihm, die die Schutzzauber durchbrechen konnten und so sehr er sich bemühte nur das gute in allen Menschen zu sehen, zweifelte ernsthaft dran, dass Tom ohne mörderische Absichten das Schloss aufsuchen würde.

Außerdem hatte er Harry bereits erwartet und es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der Junge eine solche Methode genutzt hatte um zu zeigen, dass er mit absolut nicht glücklich war mit der Situation.

Es schien eine kindische Methode, doch die Nachricht, die dahintersteckte, war nicht halb so harmlos, wie frühes Aufgeweckt werden.

Er zeigte ohne Gewalt, dass er unzufrieden war, sich aber für den Moment fügen würde, da sie Bündnispartner waren und solche Gewalt untereinander fehl am Platz wäre.

Er wendete sich zu Tür zu als es klopfte und bat seinen Gast einzutreten.

* * *

Ja ich weiß, total kurz, aber ich bin einfach zu müde um noch was dazuzuschreiben. Aber es kann gut sein, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen noch etwas hinzufüge. Dieses und das nächste Kapitel sind noch Fillerkapitel, aber danach geht's ans Eingemacht.

Also frohes lesen und reviewn!

**KURZE ANMERKUNG: ICH WERDE BEIN NÄCHSTEN KAPITEL DIESE FF ENDGÜLTIG IN D****EN CROSSOVER BEREICH UMSIEDELN.** Wer also dort nicht regelmäßig vorbeischaut, aber trotzdem weiterlesen möchte, sollte die Alert-Funktion aktivieren.


	5. Machtkämpfe

**Kapitel 5**

Die Tür zu Albus Dumbledors Büro öffnete sich lautlos. Genau so lautlos trat Harry Potter ein.

Im Krieg gab es viele Arten von Machtspielen, dieses Gespräche war ebenfalls eines von ihnen. Es hatte in jenem Moment begonnen, in dem Harry Potter das Schloss betreten hatte.

Der ehemaligen Goldjunge zeigte, dass wenn er gewollt hätte, Dumbledor nie von seiner Anwesenheit im Schloss und seinem Büro gewusst hätte. Es war eine Drohung, schließlich waren unaufmerksame Kämpfer tote Kämpfer, ob sie nun hinter dicken, geschützten Mauern lagen oder auf dem Schlachtfeld kämpften, machte keinen Unterschied.

Er sagte ohne Worte, dass er für den Moment friedlich gestimmt war, aber dies sich schnell ändern konnte.

Ein großer Teil des Krieges fand schließlich im Verborgenen statt und die Stille der Bewegungen des Jungen-der-Lebte zeigten, dass er genauso gut ein Assassine hätte sein können, es beim nächsten mal vielleicht sogar sein würde.

Solange Dumbledor keine Schwäche darstellte, war alles in Ordnung, vielleicht nicht ganz friedlich, aber zumindest lebten alle am Ende des Tages. Sollte sich die Situation ändern und er käme zum Schluss, das Dumbledor Ableben im Krieg ein Vorteil bringen könnte oder unvermeidbar war, da der alte Mann sich über Grenzen wagte, die nicht betreten werden sollte, würde die Drohung sich bewahrheiten.

Das die Drohung überhaupt im Raum stand, war nur ein Indiz dafür, dass man an einer solchen Grenze stand.

„Setzt dich Harry." , der alte Mann lächelte, die Drohung ignorierend. Dies hieß natürlich nicht, dass er sie nicht zur Kenntnis genommen hätte, sondern war lediglich ein weiterer unausgesprochener Zug in Machtspiel. Er zeigte, dass er die Warnung nicht braucht, entweder weil er zu mächtig war um sie beachten zu müssen und deshalb sie nicht ernst nahm oder weil er sie schon erwartet hatte und bereits Maßnahmen ergriffen hatte um nicht in die Situation zu kommen, dass die Drohung verwirklicht würde.

Harry vermutet, dass es wohl etwas von beidem war, denn Dumbledor war weder dumm noch leichtsinnig.

Er blieb stehen, die Aufforderung war schließlich ebenfalls nur ein Mittel um Überlegenheit zu zeigen und er befolgte Dumbledors Befehle nicht, selbst wenn er kindisch war, es nicht zu tun, denn jedes nachgeben hätte der alte Mann als Schwäche ausgelegt. Sollte er anfangen Dumbledors Befehlen zu gehorchen, selbst bei solchen Kleinigkeiten, würde dieser Anfangen ihn wieder unter seinen Leuten zu zählen und diese befehligte der Alte nach Belieben.

Solange Harry jedoch nicht seinen Befehlen gehorchte, musste Dumbledor ihn als Verbündeten sehen, mit dem er Informationen teilen musste, wenn er ihn als solchen nicht verlieren wollte.

Der Jungen-der-Lebte lehnte sich gegen eine Wand um deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht beabsichtigte, dem Befehl nachzukommen und dass das eigentliche Gespräch jetzt eingeleitet werden konnte.

Dass Dumbledor das Gespräch ohne zögern begann, zeigte, dass er mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatte und nicht wirklich überrascht war.

„ Ich habe mit den Anführern unserer Verbündeten geredet und wir sind zu einen Entschluss gekommen, wer dich begleiten wird. Du kannst sie beim Frühstück kennen lernen. Ich bin sicher, du hast schon alle notwendigen Vorbereitungen getroffen für ihr Eintreffen?" Auch wenn Dumbledor „unsere Verbündete" sagt, konnte man an seinem Tonfall hören, dass Harry nicht einbegriffen war. Die Frage jedoch war eine Anspielung darauf, dass Dumbledor nicht erfreut gewesen war, dass Harry am Tag zuvor verschwunden war, anstatt auf die Entscheidung zu warten, wer ihn begleiten sollte.

Nun, das war Harrys Art gewesen zu zeigen, dass ihm gleich war, wer ihn „begleiten" würde, da er wichtigeres zu tun hatte, als Babysitter zu spielen.

Er wusste schließlich den wahren Grund warum Dumbledor ihm seine Verbündeten aufzwang.

Er brauchte Spione in Harrys Reihen und Ordensmitglieder hätte Harry nie erlaubt.

Der Goldjunge nahm es Dumbledor nicht übel, er hatte schließlich seine eigenen Informanten in Dumbledors Reihen und während er sich wappnen konnte, wusste Dumbledor nicht mal von allen Informanten, von manchen vermutet er nicht mal, dass sie mit Harry sympathisierten.

Das war der Hauptgrund, weshalb er mitspielte. Letztendlich würde Dumbledor nur das erfahren, was Harry ihn erfahren ließ und würde trotzdem keinen Grund haben, verärgert zu sein, schließlich hätte er keinen Grund zu vermuten nicht alle Informationen zu bekommen.

Sollte er Verdacht schöpfen, würde er ihn nie äußern können, schließlich hatte Harry bereitwillig kooperiert und Dumbledor hatte nicht wirklich einen Grund ihn zu verdächtigen, geschweige denn einen Verbündeten zu überwachen.

Sollte er einen Verdacht äußern, müsste er zugeben Spione in gehabt zu haben und das Misstrauen sämtlicher anderer Verbündeter auf sich schließen, denn wenn er ihn überwachte, mussten die andern Verbündeten unweigerlich annehmen, ebenfalls überwacht worden zu sein. Dumbledor würde sehr schnell sein Gesicht verlieren. Und selbst wenn er die Spione verschwieg, wäre der Verdacht nicht ausreichend belegt und man würde Dumbledor nicht ernst nehmen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde man sogar sagen, dass er wilde Anschuldigungen äußerte um Gegner auszuschalten. In beiden Fällen würde man mit Harry sympathisieren. Dumbledor konnte letztendlich nur schweigen und selbst dann würde er nur verlieren, da es ohne sein Wort keinen Grund gäbe, Harry mit irgendwas anzukreiden.

Letztendlich konnte Harry nur gewinnen, er musste nur aufpassen, dass Dumbledor nicht empfindliche Informationen bekam.

Es würde seine Aufgabe deutlich erleichtern, keine Hindernisse und die Kooperation aller Verbündeter zu haben. Wären die politischen Hürden erst mal aus dem Weg, würde der Krieg ebenfalls schnell enden, voraussichtlich mit einem Sieg auf ihrer Seite.

* * *

Da wäre das nächste Kapitel. Etwas länger, aber immer noch nicht dort, wo ich in der ff schon sein wollte. Der Hauptgrund für dieses Kapitel war, dass ich die Stimmung zwischen Dumbledor und Harry darstellen wollte und Harrys Standpunkt zeigen wollte. Ich hoffe euch hat die Auseinandersetzung gefallen, die ja nicht wirklich in den Worten der beiden passiert ist.

Außerdem bitte ich um Entschuldigung für jegliche Rechtschreibfehler, aber ich hab immer noch keine Beta.

Im nächsten Kapitel gehts endlich um das Zusammentreffen mit den Mittelerdlingen ^^


End file.
